I Saw Her Standing There
by Tigraine Bashere
Summary: Ginny Weasley is in her sixth year, grown up and no longer crushing on Harry, but on Draco Malfoy, so read and see how the year plays out, and if he returns the feelings.
1. Photograph

It would be Ginny's sixth year at Hogwarts, and for the first time there would be only one member of her family with her, Ron. She was definitely able to look after herself, but it was still going to be a big change for her, having been surrounded by family all her life.  
  
Gin, for that is what she called herself now, thinking Ginny too childish and Virginia too dramatic, stared at herself in her mirror before heading down the stairs, her family would be leaving for the King's Cross Station in less than ten minutes. She ran her brush through her wavy red hair, a Weasley trademark, one last time before stuffing it into her trunk and dragging it down the stairs.  
  
"Gin, you're mad, you could have levitated that thing down the stairs you know," Ron told her, grinning at the sight of his sister struggling with her heavy trunk. Mrs. Weasley glared at him until he went to her aid, that is, he took out his wand and began to levitate it down the stairs.  
  
This was meant to help her, but Ron's concentration was broken when an owl flew in through the opened window, causing the spell to lose its power and Ginny's trunk to tumble down the stairs, the contents spilling into a heap at the bottom.  
  
"Ron you complete moron!" Ginny shouted, running down the stairs and snatching a photograph out of his hand before he got the chance to see who it was of, her crush since fifth year, Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Jesus Gin, It's not like you would be able to concentrate with an owl practically flying into your head. And what's with that picture? I was just trying to help you put your junk away!" he snapped angrily. Ginny glared at him and put the picture, face down, into a compartment in her trunk. Ron rolled his eyes at her and helped her with the rest of her belongings, much to her annoyance.  
  
"Alright, there I don't care if the bloody books go on the left Virginia, its fine," he snapped when she complained about the job he had done.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron, I've been a real idiot today, just a bit stressed you know," she said, realizing how unreasonable she had been.  
  
"Eh, its okay, Lord knows I lose my temper often enough," Ron told her with grin.  
  
The trip on the Hogwarts Express was going wonderfully; Ginny was sitting with her two closest friends, Diana Harrison and Katey McCartney, and was having a great time catching up with the two, when Draco Malfoy entered the compartment. Her friends exchanged worried glances, knowing of Ginny's crush on the smug Slytherin. She remained calm, but was unable to speak. Katey decided to do the talking, as usual in their little group, Gin and Diana remained let her speak for them when a stranger was around.  
  
"May we help you Malfoy?" she asked simply. He took the seat beside Diana, who moved closer to the window.  
  
"I doubt there would be anyway in which you could help me, other than ridding me of your foul presence," he told the three Gryffindors. Diana's breathing became heavy, and slow, a sign that she was getting irritated. Ginny looked slightly hurt by his remark but still remained silent; Katey on the other hand went into a huge lecture.  
  
"Excuse me! You came into our compartment, and may I remind you, we were quite civil to you. Your comment was completely out of line and if you can't keep your childish remarks to yourself, then piss off!" she yelled angrily. Ginny forgot her shyness around him and joined Katey in the battle.  
  
"Yeah, why did you come in here anyway? Fancy us do you?" she said smartly. Diana grinned and took part as well.  
  
"Heh, looks like he's got a thing for you Gin; did you see the way he looked into your eyes when he came in? Eh? Nudge nudge, wink wink! Know what I mean, know what I mean?" she laughed. This was all together too much for Draco. Nobody taunted him and got away with it!  
  
"Ahem, for your information McCartney, your compartment was the only one with and room, save for Potter's. And No Weasley as much as you wish I did, I do not fancy you," he said. Diana noticed he said this rather nervously and quickly. Draco appeared to her to be lying about his feelings for Gin, or so Diana thought, and she was never wrong about these things.  
  
"Ah but you are lying!" Diana said, and exited the compartment to search for food, accompanied by Katey. Draco wondered how she had seen through him so easily, was he really such an awful lier?  
  
No matter, he had more important things to worry about, such as being alone in the compartment with Virginia Weasley, who he had secretly fancied, and perhaps loved since one night in the astronomy tower when he had watched her studying the brightness of the planets. Something about the way the moonlight shone on her long wavy flame colored hair had caught him off his guard, seeing her for the first time as something more than just another Weasley.  
  
He had seen her in the halls, and heard her talking to her friends. She proved to be quick witted and interesting, if only he could talk to her instead of taunt her, but he wasn't one to let his true feelings show.  
  
"So Draco, looking forward to school, and tormenting my brother are you?" Gin said, breaking the silence as well as interrupting his thought.  
  
"Oh yes, and I fully intend to include you in my tormenting oh Lady Weasel," he said to her, getting up and taking a bow. It was all Ginny could do to stop herself from giggling and blushing from the fact that he had given her a new nickname.  
  
:"We'll see about that," Gin replied, all shyness disappearing. Draco was about to reply when Katey and Diana reentered, their arms filled with sweets which they dumped next to Draco, who had taken Katey's seat next to Gin. Diana saw this and winked, sitting beside Katey where Draco had formerly sat.  
  
The rest of the ride consisted of much taunting between Draco and Ginny, or as Katey and Diana would later refer to it, flirting. When they finally arrived they went their separate ways, Draco sneering at Ginny and making jokes about her lack of money before stepping into a coach with Pansy Parkinson, Ginny was still filled with hope, The year looked as if it would turn out to be quite interesting indeed.  
  
  
  
Ok so a bit...well not up to par for fics, but review anyway, 


	2. Milk and Honey

The minutes before the sorting ceremony at the Great Hall were something Gin did not wish to discuss with her friends, but Diana and Katey would not let the subject go at all during the actual ceremony, and talked in whispers during the entire event. They had both noticed Draco and Harry staring at each other evilly and were convinced it was because of their mutual crush on Gin.  
  
"Come on Gin, we all know Draco was looking at you," Katey said, irritating Gin to no end.  
  
"Yeah, sure he was Katey, and you're engaged to Ron eh?" Ginny said sarcastically.  
  
"Actually, she is," Diana put in, at last entering into the conversation.  
  
"Sure. Well no one was looking at me I can guarantee that, they were all looking at you two," Gin insisted. Katey shook her head and Diana frowned at Gin in annoyance.  
  
"No one ever looks at us Gin, we're not nearly as attractive as you," Diana told her simply.  
  
"Yeah and did you see the protective way Harry put his arm around you?" Katey added.  
  
"Shut up both of you, look Katey, your brother was sorted into Gryffindor," Gin said changing the subject as eleven year old Dhani McCartney strolled towards the table and sat beside his sister.  
  
"Come to pester me some more have you?" Katey inquired jokingly. Her brother nodded solemnly, as Diana's brother Nick joined the Gryffindors as well. Diana and Katey looked at each other in anguish, stuck with their little brothers for the whole year!  
  
"You two have nothing to complain about, look at all the brothers I've had to deal with!" Ginny said. She did have a point though.  
  
The rest of the meal went on without much of interest to record, and the Gryffindors went up to their tower to get their rest, but Ginny could not sleep, and went to the window, gazing at Draco Malfoy's picture, thinking how the moonlight looked wonderful splashing on it, and loving the way the picture kept smirking at her.  
  
Down below in the Slytherin dungeons, Draco Malfoy was at the moment, wishing that the girl snuggled next to him would be Gin Weasley and not Millicent Bulstrode, the pug faced girl his father insisted he be seen with. He could never tell his father of his feelings for the Weasley's youngest child and only daughter, and his mother would just laugh at him and tell him he'd gone mad.  
  
He had loved Gin ever since one day when he had been helping Snape with a potions lesson. Gin had been the only one not to make vulgar comments about Slytherins and the Malfoy family, she had listened carefully to the instructions he gave, and she offered interesting thought provoking comments. Snape had made her serve a detention with him for taking notes while Draco was talking and had been unable to make it, so Draco was put in charge of her punishment. She was willing to serve her punishment and even made some really good jokes.  
  
His closest friend, Pansy Parkinson, who some called the Slytherin slut because of her blond hair, had thought his reasons were good, but still not much of an excuse for fancying a Gryffindor, and a Weasley to boot. Still she did promise not to breathe a word, and give Draco time to get over the Weasley spell. He didn't have a chance, everyone knew Gin was head over heals in love with Potter, what good did it do to even wish?  
  
"Worrying over Weasley again eh?" Pansy asked joining him on the couch and helping him get the snoring Millicent off of him.  
  
"Yeah, I don't get it. I must be under a spell, and I'm serious here," he said when Pansy started to laugh. She quirked her blond head, staring questioningly at him with her bright green eyes.  
  
"Oh, really now? Do tell," she said.  
  
"Well, I would never dream of noticing a Weasley and I wouldn't put it past McCartney and Harrison to have slipped something into my pumpkin juice," he explained.  
  
"Aye, I'll have Prue look into that," Pansy said with a nod.  
  
"Prue?"  
  
"Prue Starkey, Slytherin fifth year, Diana helps her with her Herbology work and they are friends, maybe she can find out for you," Pansy offered.  
  
"I could kiss you Pansy," Draco told her. She laughed, glancing at the snoring Millicent.  
  
"I think Sleeping Ogre over there would have something to say about that," she said, getting up and heading towards bed, leaving Draco with renewed hope of getting to the bottom of this mystery.  
  
So Draco fell asleep at the cold common room couch, and Ginny, on his picture's head, at the window of her dormitory, both going into their nonsensical dreams that they could not hope to recall in the morning, but each had a glimpse of the other at least once during their sleep.  
  
The next day Katey and Diana caught Gin sleeping at the open window, clutching Draco's picture.  
  
"Ha, no wonder it was so cold last night eh Diana?" Katey said, winking in Gin's direction.  
  
"Oh yes, I did wonder. It was you then was it Gin? Get any owls from your admirers while we were asleep then?" Diana chirped. Gin glared at her two friends playfully and searched for a pillow to throw at them.  
  
Finally going down to the Great Hall they were greeted by Prue, the fifth year Slytherin that Diana tutored.  
  
"Oh, hi Prue," Diana said when the girl nearly ran her over.  
  
"Hey, look can we have a tutoring session today? After lunch if possible, I have a test on Friday," she explained. Diana nodded and told Prue to meet her at the library, then went back to talking with Gin and Katey.  
  
"Ginny, sit here," Harry called, making room for her and getting the evil eye from Malfoy, matching it with his own death glare. Gin winced at being called Ginny but was obliged to sit there as Ron was urging her through violent gestures with his hands, accidentally smacking Hermione in the process and falling over.  
  
"Oh for Christ's sake Ron! Learn to control yourself and not to smack people while trying to achieve your own ends would you?!" Hermione said in irritation, being very tired and groggy, and definitely not the nicest person in the mornings.  
  
"Of course your highness," he said sarcastically, but shut up at a glare from both his sister and his friend.  
  
"Shut up Ron," said Gin, taking her seat next to Harry reluctantly, but much to his delight.  
  
"Hey Gin, thought about trying out for Quidditch at all? We need a new beater and I am sure you'd be amazing at it, like you are at everything," Harry said, Gin rolled her eyes.  
  
"I have no hand eye coordination, I'd probably lose every game for us," she said and started talking to Katey before Harry had a chance to dispute what she had said.  
  
"I don't understand what you see in Malfoy Gin," Katey said loudly as Draco passed their table. His pace slowed a bit and he strained to hear more but the Great Hall was too loud for him to hear much of anything, even his own thoughts.  
  
"Kate, I am going to rip every single dirty blond hair out of that head of yours if you do that again" Gin said through clenched teeth, Katey just grinned in return, picking one of Diana's straight long black hairs off of her shirt.  
  
"Diana's the one that sheds, not me," Katey said, earning her a good hard kick in the shins from Diana.  
  
"I. Do. Not. Shed." Diana stated slowly and angrily.  
  
"No, you really do, but nevermind that, the mail's here," said Ginny, as her owl Hermione, Ron, and Harry had chipped in to buy her as an early birthday present flew in. She had named him Lyle, a posh name for a posh Eagle owl, much like Draco's she had realized once she took a good look at his owl who had flown in with the usual box of sweets from Draco's mum.  
  
"Gin you aren't looking at Malfoy are you?" Hermione asked. Gin shook her head and said she was seeing if Prue had gotten anything, a lie which Hermione excepted with a nod and went back to her food.  
  
Once they finished they headed back to their common rooms to get their things for their first class of the day, but Gin was tapped on the shoulder, and told the others to wait for her. She turned around to see.....  
  
  
  
*Hint* Not Draco, would I ever be THAT predictable? BAH! But you better review, I want six more or I won't even write the next chapter! Well that's a lie, but review anyway. 


	3. The Plot Thickens

Ginny whirled around only to come face to face with Millicent Bulstrode, who grabbed her by the neck of her robes and pulled her into the corner.  
  
"Weasley, you listen to me alright? Stay away from my Draco, we're going to be married and you are distracting him, if you do not keep away I will make sure Lucious Malfoy knows about this, and you can bet he will not be pleased," she said, spitting on Ginny's face.  
  
"Um, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" said a voice. Millicent dropped Ginny and looked behind her, seeing Dhani McCartney.  
  
"Out of my way Gryffindor," she ordered and exited the dark corner.  
  
"Man, that was weird, how'd you end up over here?" Gin asked.  
  
"Oh, Katey and Diana sent me to make sure you were alright, um could you show me how to get to the common room?" he said. Gin nodded and led him there, entering the portrait hole and heading straight to her dormitory.  
  
"Hey there Gin, what took you so long?" asked Katey when Gin entered the dorm.  
  
"That Slytherin seventh year, Millicent Bulstrode, I think. She cornered me in the hall," Gin explained. Diana frowned at her.  
  
"Why on earth would she do that? You've never even spoken to her!" Diana insisted. Gin shook her head.  
  
"I have no clue, something about Malfoy," she said. Diana raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So it's back to Malfoy is it? Honestly Gin, decide what you want to call the kid already, it's getting dead confusing," Katey pointed out. Gin sat down on her bed and let out a sigh.  
  
"I know, I know. No need to throw it in my face though," she told her friends.  
  
"But we love to torture you Ginny dear," said Katey, saying the nick name she knew Gin hated. Gin threw a pillow at her.  
  
"What?" Katey asked an innocent look on her face.  
  
"Oh forget it," Gin said, grabbing her journal from her trunk and beginning to write in it. Katey and Diana took this to mean the discussion was closed.  
  
Out in the Gryffindor common room, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were discussing the events that occurred in the Great Hall.  
  
"Really Harry, you're getting upset over nothing, I'm telling you, you're just imagining things," Hermione said, attempting to reason with Harry.  
  
"Come off it Hermione. You saw him looking at Ginny, he's up to something, I know it," Harry said, convinced he was correct.  
  
"I don't see how it's any of your business anyway, it's not like you've ever paid any attention to her, if you had you would know she dislikes being called Ginny," Hermione said reasonably.  
  
"Ron, don't you have anything to say here?" Harry pleaded, looking to his best friend for aid in this argument.  
  
"I really don't care Harry, Malfoy hates our family, I agree with Hermione. He was probably glaring at you again," Ron said, flipping through a book on the Chudley Cannons.  
  
Harry was exasperated, he knew what he saw. He was going to have to talk to Pansy about this. He had to sit next to her in potions anyway, might as well make something good come out of it, plus she was Malfoy's best friend, she would probably know.  
  
The very next day during potions class he did exactly as he intended. It took him a while to make Pansy realize he was trying to get her attention, and once he did she wanted nothing to do with him.  
  
"Piss off Potter, I'm not going to tell you anything, even if there were something to tell," she told him, her voice sounding irritated at being interrupted while she was trying to work.  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor for talking when I am Potter," Snape called out.  
  
"Perfect," Harry muttered.  
  
"Ten," said Snape, smirking. Malfoy sneered at Harry from the seat behind him; this was not turning out to be his day at all.  
  
"That was bloody rotten of Snape don't you think? Pansy was talking throughout the entire class and you said about three words, and look what he does!" Ron stated angrily as he walked with Harry and Hermione to Herbology.  
  
"Well what can you expect from Snape really?" Hermione asked. Harry agreed Snape jumped at every chance that was given to him when it came to removing points from the Gryffindors.  
  
A few yards behind them, Pansy and Draco were heading for History of Magic, and discussing Harry's attempts to talk to Pansy. Draco was quite curious to know what he wanted as Potter's gang never spoke to any Slytherin if it could be avoided.  
  
"Oh I don't really know Draco, honestly I was paying more attention to my potion than to Potter, he said something about Gin, I think. God knows why he wants to talk to me about alcoholic beverages," she said, Draco conked his friend on the head.  
  
"You complete idiot!" He yelled.  
  
"What?!" she responded, suddenly glaring.  
  
"He meant Gin Weasley!" He explained, very annoyed with Pansy, she really could be a ditz sometimes.  
  
"Oh! Whoops, heh heh, honest mistake Draco, how was I to know that's what Potter was talking about?" Pansy listed a number of excuses before Draco had had enough and just forgave her. He really didn't care what Potter had to say enough to have Pansy angry with him, who else would he have to talk to? Crabbe and Goyle were never any help, save as body guards, and Millicent didn't know anything about anything besides beauty products and fashion designers.  
  
"Alright then," was all Pansy had to say when he gave a very long apology, she hadn't really cared, and she had just been in the mood for an argument. They reached the History of Magic class room and were forced to end their discussion, trading it for yet another boring lesson with Professor Binns.  
  
Meanwhile, Gin, Katey, and Diana, were sitting in Defense Against the Dark Arts, with the new professor, Maureen Powell. Professor Powell was discussing the different types of ghosts in the world, and which kinds you need to be wary of. Gin found this rather fascinating and paid close attention.  
  
Once the class finished, Gin and Diana spent the walk to the Great Hall for their lunch in great discussion over the topic they had just learned, Katey had stayed back to discuss something with Professor Powell.  
  
"Hey Nick, hi Dhani," Diana said, seating herself next to her brother, who groaned at having to sit with his sister.  
  
"Di, do you have to sit here? I mean, we were kind of, discussing something," Nick told her, Diana pretended to get all offended and launched into a lecture about families keeping together, causing Gin to go into hysterics. Katey walked in and looked utterly confused.  
  
"What's all the fuss about then?" she asked taking her seat next to Dhani.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all," Dhani said. Katey just looked at him until he explained. Katey laughed, picturing another of Diana's famous rants.  
  
"What? I'm dead serious," Diana insisted. Katey shook her head and laughed.  
  
"I'm sure you are Diana," she said, Diana was positive this was sarcasm.  
  
"Hey, mind if I sit here?" asked Prue, coming in and seating herself next to Gin.  
  
"Not at all, how are you today Prue?" Gin asked politely.  
  
"I'm splendid Gin. Oh I was wondering, what is your opinion of Malfoy? Everyone acts as if he's so evil, all the Gryffindors anyhow. What do you think though?" Prue asked her, glancing over at Pansy and Draco, giving them a short nod.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Gin inquired suspiciously. Prue was not given a chance to answer as her sister Tasha came over and dragged her away, reprimanding her for consorting with the likes of the Gryffindors.  
  
"That was strange," Katey said, looking over at Gin, who just nodded, deep in thought. Suddenly she caught Draco looking at her, and met her warm brown eyes with his cold grey stare.  
  
  
  
Well, how was that for a chapter ending eh? Oh and thank you to the person who suggested it was Millicent, I honestly had no idea. Yes, Nepherei (spelling?) gets the credit for that. Ish: Sorry about the no lovey dovey, this fic will take a while to get to that I think, seeing as I am attempting to make this as believable as is within my power.  
  
Sade: There, I updated, happy now eh? 


	4. Preview, apology and a note for you read...

"That's it, that's bloody it!" said Ron, getting up from his seat and marching off to the Gryffindor tower. Hermione ran to catch up.  
  
"What on earth is your problem today Ron?" she inquired. He simply scowled and muttered something inaudible. Finally the pair reached the tower and Ron went straight to his dormitory. When he returned he had a piece of parchment folded in his hand.  
  
"I've had enough of Ginny's....of..her..INDECENT behavior! Flirting, and with a Malfoy!" He shouted. Hermione rolled her eyes, prying his clenched fists apart and grabbing the letter.  
  
"Oh good lord, Ron, I don't think you need to drag your poor mother into this!" Hermione told him reasonably.  
  
"Oh that's easy for you to say Hermione!" You're sister isn't consorting with Maggot Boy!" this was too much for Hermione, Ron was simply being unreasonable.  
  
"Fine, I will take it to the Worry, you on the other hand, could use a nap," she said, and left the room, leaving Ron to sulk through the rest of their meal.  
  
Instead of the owlry Hermione headed straight for the library. Finding her favorite book about human psychology and tricks of the mind, she sat down to analyze Ron's letter to Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Dear mum,  
  
I am writing to you as a last resort, perhaps you can talk some sense into Ginny. SHE HAS BEEN FRATERNIZING WITH THE ENEMY! I must ask you to intervene before the little prat does something to hurt her, or else I shall have to harm him in anyway possible.  
  
In a fluster, Ron"  
  
"Oh that's a lovely letter. Gin will just love that if she ever finds out," Hermione said aloud.  
  
"Love what?" asked a voice. Hermione peered over the book to see Gin standing before her.  
  
"Oh hi Gin, what brings you out on this side of the school?" Hermione asked, her face the picture of innocence. Gin sat down across from Hermione, not noticing the letter.  
  
"Oh just the usual, homework, junk I need to research, and the like," she said, yawning, having been up the previous night studying for Snape's potions exam.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I am sorry for the delay, but I do have school work you know, so if you have ANY suggestions for my fic, as I am stuck, having less time to devote to my fics, e-mail your suggestions.  
  
lennonlass@hotmail.com  
  
Toodles!  
  
*apologizes humbly for posting this squaller* 


End file.
